1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a garden watering system and method of use, and more specifically to an irrigation spike watering system which can be used with standard garden hoses to provide subterranean irrigation to plants, trees, and lawns.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current products spread water on top of the ground to water plants and trees. This wastes water due to evaporation and drainage. Delivering water directly to a plant's roots through a subterranean system is preferred; however, existing measures for subterranean watering are more difficult to deploy, and are therefore rarely used.
Existing subterranean watering systems are cumbersome and expensive. They generally employ burying an irrigation hose underground, which requires an extensive amount of work and requires the lawn or soil above the buried hose to be patched after installation.
Other ground watering spikes are packaged together with the irrigation hose, which creates a cumbersome product to place, and impossible to repair when the hose is damaged without replacing the entire product.
Heretofore there has not been available a system or method for providing subterranean irrigation to plants with the advantages and features of the present invention.